The Left Behind
by theimprobableone
Summary: I know my Mum is fighting, and I know that she's hurt. But selfishly I can't help but think that it's harder when you're the one that is left behind. Diary type entries of Molly&Evan. BTW my pen name used to be BollyKJM212K the new name is just simpler


_Hi! This is gonna be a collection of diary type entries of the aftermath of the shooting from 2008 starting with Molly, please r&r if you like it._

CHAPTER ONE- MOLLY DRAKE

Day One

Today was the worst day of my life.

It's my birthday, we should be having a party with cake and everything, and instead my mum is missing. I saw it on the news. That crazy man that held a gun to us had her. She could be anywhere. She could be...no. She's my Mum. She can't be _dead_.

2 hours later

There's news. They've found her! Is she okay? Can I see her??

He shot her in the head. My Mum was shot. They took her straight to the hospital and she's in surgery now. I made Evan bring me here. I want to be here when she comes out of the operation. I need to know she's okay. The seat is lumpy and hard, the coke Evan brought me is warm and sticky. But I don't care. I just want my Mum to be alright.

I don't believe in God but I've been praying to him all day. Please. Save my Mum. I wish I could just rewind time and erase it all; I wish that none of it ever happened. I wish my Mum wasn't a police officer. I'm so scared.

Day Two

The operation was a success. They say that she'll wake up eventually if there are no complications and that I should talk to her, that it might help, I can't. I don't know why. It's so sudden. One minute she's hugging me, promising cake and candles, and now she's fighting for her life. I can't get my head around it. It's like it's not even real.

The Doctor's say that Mum's in a deep state of sleep called a coma. I know what a coma is, and I know that a coma is far, far worse than a deep sleep. When you're asleep you dream. You can wake up when you're asleep, a loud noise or too much light and you're back, but a coma... I don't know what happens to you when you're in coma. Maybe she's in another time like that police man, Tyler was it? Maybe she can hear everything, maybe she's stuck, I know that she's fighting.

I'm not allowed to see her yet, the Doctor's say that it's too soon and that she's too weak, that she'll wake up in time, that the operation was a complete success. I haven't been to school today, I can't stop crying. I don't know what to do with myself. I can't just sit and wait. I want my Mum NOW.

Day Three

Nothing new. She's still asleep. I saw her today, and I wish I hadn't. It was horrible; the woman I saw didn't look like my Mother, more a ghost of her. She was pale, bandaged and wired up to bleeping machinery, she looked so helpless. I sat with her for over an hour. Holding her hand like she held mine when I was younger, my first day at school, crossing the road and whenever I was nervous, an act of reassurance and an act of love.

More days pass.

Evan and I have almost got a routine now, and I'm going back to school tomorrow, I've told Evan that I want to stay with Mum, he understands, but he has to work also and the nurses won't let me stay with her alone. Day's have been passing like a blur, when will this nightmare end??

School.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

Tom Mitchell says that my Mum's gonna die. I hate him.

School was horrible, everyone treats me different, my friends don't know what to say, my teachers aren't much better, some are understanding, let me off with late homework, others treat me as though nothing has happened. I don't know which is worse. At lunch Sally and Jasmine had an argument; I wasn't even listening as to why, I just felt like screaming. What did it matter who had it first? What does any of this matter when my Mum is fighting for her life?!

We went to the hospital straight from school. It's bad.

She's caught an infection. It could kill her. She's so weak. They're giving her some fancy medicine that could save her, if she's strong enough. They can only give her it in little bits gradually, so it'll be the morning by the time we know anything new, Evan promised to bring me right before school, I feel so bad for him too, I saw him crying. I went downstairs for water, he thought I was asleep I could hear him crying and it scared me. I've never seen Evan cry before. If Evan's crying then it's bad. I think he blames himself, though I can't imagine why.

Judgement day

It's almost been a week now. Kill or cure.

I stand outside her room anxiously, the Doctor's don't seem to want me there, I know that she could die while I wait for her, or she'll wake up. I want to be here either way. I'm so worried, I want my Mummy.

She's stirring. That means she's waking up. I can't stop myself from breaking out into a grin, I try not to display emotion, if there's no emotion, there's no disappointment, no pain. But she's coming back, it feels so good. I stand at the door, her breathing is changing, eyelids fluttering, she really is waking.

There are tears in my eyes that threaten to spill over.

Her eyes open for the first time; she looks stunned and confused her eyes dart around the room. The nurse is speaking to her; I'm not listening, neither is she I think.

"Mum!" I know she's fragile, I know she's still very ill, but I can't stop myself. She hold out her arms for me, and I hug her back. I don't want to let go, ever.

"Molls" Her voice is breathy and weak, but it's hers.

"I knew you'd never leave me" I don't want to cry anymore, I just want to stay here, with my Mum, forever.

The nurse has other ideas, he asks me to leave her to wake up, and if I argue then they might not let me back in later.

So I stand outside, Evan is waiting; he takes my hand and smiles. Relief evident on his face, I know that he'll want to speak to her soon too.

The worst is over, but it's only just beginning, it'll be weeks before they let her home, even longer before she goes back to work (if ever and I hope never).

Evan says we should probably go home, he knows I haven't been sleeping much and when I have, I've been having nightmares, I'm pretty sure it's the same for him. But I want to see her again; I need to see her again, just to be sure.

So we wait.

And we wait.

It seems that all we have done since my birthday is wait, but this feeling is different, I don't mind waiting now, things are looking up.

_Thanks for reading! Chapter two: Evan White_


End file.
